finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep/Kapitel 1
Nochmal willkommen auf Seite 1! Öffnet, wie schon bei Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, das Laufwerk eurer PSP und legt dieses einwandfreie Spiel ein. Wählt im Menü anschließend "Neues Spiel" und sucht euren Schwierigkeitsgrad raus. Ich persönlich spiele es im "Normal"-Modus. Zwar kann die geheime Filmsequenz nur schwer freigeschaltet werden, aber es ist zumindest nicht unmöglich. :) Also, auf los geht's los! Ihr werdet mit dem Intro begrüßt, welches mal wieder von dem Lied Simple and Clean begleitet wird. Ihr seht, wie Terra, Ventus und Aqua sich gegen einen alten Sack und seinen Schüler stellen. Zum Schluss wird Ventus zu einer Sternschnuppe, die von Klein-Sora und -Riku beobachtet wird. 500px|center Land des Aufbruchs - Die Herzensangelegenheit Nach dem Intro folgen noch ein paar Szenen, in denen ihr einen Mann mit silbernen Haaren seht. Später dann auch noch einen in einer schwarzen Kutte. Was es mit den beiden auf sich hat, werden wir noch erfahren. Der Mann in der Kutte, lässt einen Jungen auf der Insel des Schicksals bewusstlos zurück. Tja liebe Leute, das ist Ventus, einer unserer spielbaren Charaktere. Als nächstes landet ihr im Inneren von Ven, dem berühmten Ort des Erwachens, den ihr schon kennen solltet, falls ihr andere Kingdom Hearts-Teile gespielt habt. Ven wird dabei von einer Stimme gerufen, die von seinem Licht angezogen wurde. Es handelt sich bei der Stimme um ein Herz, welches zu ihm spricht. Ich verrate einfach mal, dass es Soras Herz ist, das da zu euch spricht. Ven bemerkt, dass sein Herz nur noch teilweise vorhanden ist, da ihm etwas weggenommen wurde. Daraufhin bietet Soras Herz ihm an, sich miteinander zu vereinen. Jetzt wisst ihr schon mal den Grund, warum Ventus und Roxas gleich aussehen. Da wir jetzt wieder vollständig sind, wachen wir mal auf und benutzen unser Schlüsselschwert, was plötzlich in unserer Hand auftaucht und öffnen somit die Tür der Welt. Warum auch nicht?! So nun befinden wir uns endlich im Land des Aufbruchs, unserer Heimatwelt. Ihr beobachtet einen Meteoritenschauer und beschließt euch das mal genauer anzusehen. Drückt die Datei:Start Sony.gif-Taste, um euch mit der Steuerung vertraut zu machen. In gelber Schrift seht ihr euer derzeitiges Ziel, nämlich das Erreichen des Berggipfels. Na dann wollen wir mal! Folgt mit Ventus dem Weg und unterzieht euch einem kleinen Tutorial. Dabei lernt ihr die Grundlagen für den Angriff und das Anvisieren von Zielen. Nach der kleinen Aufwärmübung erhaltet ihr eine Belohnung in Form des Kommandos Sturmlauf. Um es verwenden zu können, müsst ihr es in euer Deck legen. Anschließend ist es möglich mit den Richtungstasten das Kommando auszuwählen und mit der Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png-Taste einzusetzen. Folgt jetzt weiter dem Weg und ihr trefft auf Aqua. Übrigens... kommt euch das bekannt vor, wie Ventus sich vor ihr erschreckt? Denkt mal an Sora in Kingdom Hearts I. ;D Später gesellt sich auch Terra zu euch, um Ven aufzuziehen. Aqua überreicht jedem noch einen Glücksbringer, den ihr ebenfalls aus Kingdom Hearts I kennen solltet. Sie haben die Form einer Papu-Frucht und soll die drei Freunde verbinden. Durch den Wegfinder könnt ihr den Dimensions-Link nutzen und so bestimmte Kräfte freischalten, die ihr sonst nicht hättet. Aber probieren, geht über studieren. So, nachdem das geklärt wäre, möchte Terra mit euch einen Übungskampf veranstalten. Ihr übernehmt also seine Steuerung und müsst zunächst Vens Angriffe blocken und anschließend einen Abschlussangriff wirkt. Danach spielt ihr kurz Aqua und übt mit ihr die Multifokuskommandos. Klasse Geschichte an sich, aber in der Praxis werdet ihr diese Fähigkeit eher selten einsetzen. Das liegt vor allem daran, dass ihr gar nicht dran denkt, dass ihr sie habt. xD Glaubt mir, das ist kein Scherz! Eure normalen Fähigkeiten reichen meist aus, um die Gegner zu bezwingen, daher denkt am Ende des Spiels fast keiner mehr an die Multifokuskommandos... traurig, aber wahr. (Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel in diesem Fall.) Nach dieser Übung dürft ihr euch einen Charakter aussuchen, mit dem ihr einen Probekampf durchführt. Wählt den, den ihr am besten findet, wendet das Gelernte an und euch kann nichts passieren. Ihr könnt den Kampf anschließend wiederholen, falls euch der Sinn danach steht. Als nächstes wird euch kurz das Kommandobrett erklärt. Dies ist wie eine Art Kingdom Hearts-Monopoly. Ihr müsst Felder kaufen und mit euren Fähigkeiten belegen. Kommt anschließend ein anderer Mitspieler auf dieses Feld, so verliert er Münzen, die ihr dazu gewinnt. Natürlich kann er auch versuchen euch das Feld abzukaufen. Aber alles weitere seht ihr ja dann. Je nachdem, welches Brett ihr wählt, spielen andere Charaktere mit euch um die Wette. Als Belohnung gibt es neue Kommandos und bereits vorhandene steigen in den Stufen und werden somit stärker. Zum Schluss übt ihr nun noch ein Mal das Speichern. Diese Datei ist der Schlüssel. xD Aus eins mach drei! Wenn ihr bei dieser Datei noch zwei Mal gesondert speichert und anfangt zu spielen, dann könnt ihr den ganzen Tutorialquatsch hinter euch lassen und mit den anderen zwei Charakteren gleich hier fortsetzen! Square lernt echt dazu! Nach einer kurzen Szene mit König Micky und Meister Yen Sid, landen wir wieder im Ort des Erwachens. Nun ist es endlich soweit!! Ihr dürft euch euren Schlüsselschwertträger aussuchen, den ihr für den Rest des Spiels steuern werdet. Beachtet, dass die Charaktere unterschiedliche Statuswerte haben. So ist Terra besonders bei physischen Angriffen im Vorteil, schwächelt dafür allerdings beim magischen Aspekt. Bei Aqua ist dies genau umgekehrt und Ventus ist eine gesunde Mischung aus beidem. Übrigens ändert sich die Reihenfolge der Charaktere eventuell in den folgenden Kapiteln, da ich es verwirrend finde, wenn die Story nicht chronologisch erzählt wird. Dieses Kapitel beginnt mit Terras Geschichte, da er das Land als erster verlässt und somit die Haupthandlung ins Rollen bringt. Im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel, beginne ich mit dem Charakter, der die jeweilige Welt zuerst besucht. Sonst verwirrt euch eventuell die Story, falls ihr euch die Seiten einfach so durchlest. Terras Abenteuer Super, ihr habt euch für Terra entschieden. :D Ihr landet am nächsten Tag bei eurem Meister, Eraqus, und Meister Xehanort, um eure Prüfung zum Schlüsselschwertmeister abzulegen. Übrigens... der Name Eraqus ist ein Anagramm für Square und die Erscheinung eures Meisters ist abgeleitet von Hironobu Sakaguchi, dem Gründer der Final Fantasy-Reihe. Gut zu wissen, was? Meister Eraqus lässt die Prüfung beginnen und Lichtkugeln erscheinen. Unbemerkt flößt Meister Xehanort ihnen Dunkelheit ein... der Alte gefällt mir nicht! ò.ó Wenn ihr die Gegner besiegt habt, dann steigen eure maximalen LP um eine Stufe und ihr erhaltet den Kommandostil Ars Fatalis. Ihr erhaltet eine kleine Erklärung dazu und könnt die Geschichte später im Menü überprüfen. Anschließend sollt ihr nun gegen Aqua kämpfen. Zwar betont Meister Eraqus, dass es keinen Gewinner gibt, aber euer Ehrgeiz lässt es doch wohl nicht zu, zu verlieren... oder?! oO Aber keine Sorge, ihr müsst nicht selbst kämpfen. Eine Szene erledigt das für euch und dabei bemerkt ihr, dass in Terra die Dunkelheit schlummert, die kurzzeitig hervortritt. Das scheint vor allem Meister Xehanort zu interessieren und zu gefallen. Allen Bemühungen zum Trotz werdet ihr mit Terra kein Meister des Schlüsselschwerts. Die Dunkelheit, die ihr hervorgerufen habt, wurde euch da wohl zum Verhängnis. Ihr seid zwar deprimiert, aber noch mehr wundert euch, wo die Dunkelheit hergekommen ist. Im weiteren Verlauf der Szene verschwindet Meister Xehanort und spricht mit einem Jungen über Ventus. Was hecken die da, verdammt nochmal, aus?! ô.Ó Terra will derweil allein sein und wird in ein Gespräch mit Meister Xehanort verwickelt, der ihm erklärt, dass die Dunkelheit gar nicht so schlimm ist, wie Meister Eraqus es erklärt hat. Außerdem erfährt Terra, dass er die Dunkelheit nicht einfach so verschwinden lassen kann. Seine einzige Möglichkeit ist es die Dunkelheit zu kontrollieren. Während Terra sich nach dem Gespräch auf den Weg ins Hauptgebäude macht, verschwindet Meister Xehanort mittels der Dunkelheit aus der Welt. Als ihr im Hauptgebäude ankommt, erfahrt ihr von Meister Eraqus, dass Yen Sid ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten hat. Er erklärt, dass die Prinzessinnen der Herzen in Gefahr sind und die sogenannten Unversierten es auf sie abgesehen haben. Eure Aufgabe ist es also die Unversierten zu besiegen und nebenbei Meister Xehanort zu finden, der "verschwunden" ist. Tja, wir wissen es bereits besser, liebe Leute! Kurz bevor Terra aufbricht, läuft Ventus ihm hinterher und wird von ihm vertröstet. Auf geht's in die anderen Welten! Nebenbei erhaltet ihr die Option des sogenannten Dimensions-Links. Stellt euch dies wie eine Beschwörung aus früheren Kingdom Hearts-Teilen vor. Ihr ruft sozusagen einen Charakter zu Hilfe, der euch im Kampf für eine gewisse Zeit unterstützt. Jeder Charakter besitzt dabei seinen eigenen Kampfstil, sowie eigene Fähigkeiten. Ab sofort könnt ihr einen D-Link zu Ventus und Aqua aufbauen. Gleichzeitig landet ihr im Weltenmodus und das Kommandobrett Land des Aufbruchs wird freigeschalten. Terras Reise führt ihn zunächst zum Verwunschenen Reich. Aber das schauen wir uns dann im nächsten Kapitel an. Bis dann! :D Ventus' Abenteuer Super, ihr habt euch für Ventus entschieden. :D Am nächsten Tag befindet ihr euch mit Terra und Aqua bei Meister Eraqus. Eure Freunde werden sich der Meisterprüfung unterziehen und ihr habt vor dabei zuzuschauen. Aber fällt euch auf, wie seltsam Meister Xehanort euch ansieht? Na, egal. Die Prüfung beginnt und Meister Eraqus lässt Lichtkugeln erscheinen, die Terra und Aqua beseitigen sollen. Meister Xehanort hilft derweil heimlich etwas mit der Kraft der Dunkelheit nach, die Lichtkugeln stärker zu machen. Ihr werdet auch von ihnen angegriffen, also spielt ihr mal fix ein bisschen mit. Nachdem ihr alle Lichtkugeln besiegt habt, steigen eure maximalen HP als Belohnung und ihr erhaltet den Kommandostil Ars Velocitatis. Darauf folgt eine kurze Erklärung zu den Kommandostilen. Die nächste Aufgabe besteht darin, dass Aqua und Terra sich in einem Duell messen. Dabei kommt in Terra jedoch die Dunkelheit zum Vorschein, was vor allem Meister Xehanort zu gefallen scheint. Letztlich wird deshalb nur Aqua zum Schlüsselschwertmeister ernannt. Während ihr euch fragt, woher die Dunkelheit bei Terra kam, unterhält sich Meister Xehanort mit einem anderen Jungen. Sie sprechen über Ventus und der unbekannte Junge, hält ihn für zu schwach. Sie fassen den Plan euch von Zuhause wegzulocken. oO Entführung?! Ne, nicht ganz, aber ihr werdet sehen. Terra will nun einige Zeit allein sein und ihr verkriecht euch auf euer Zimmer. Dort spielt ihr mit einem Holz-Schlüsselschwert herum, auf dem Terras Name steht. Ist das etwa ein Geschenk? Als ihr die Glocken hört, macht ihr euch sofort auf den Weg zu Meister Eraqus, doch plötzlich erscheint der komische Junge in Ventus' Zimmer und rät ihm zur Eile, da er Terra sonst nie wieder sehen werde. Er erklärt euch, dass ihr Terra mit euren Fähigkeiten noch nicht das Wasser reichen könnt und wenn es dann soweit ist, wäre er nicht mehr der Terra, den ihr kennt. Wtf?! Habt ihr ne Ahnung, was diese Dumpfbacke uns sagen will? Ihr erinnert ihn daran, dass er Terra überhaupt nicht kennt und ihr und Terra immer ein Team sein werden. Als er verschwindet, sagt der mysteriöse Junge noch, dass ihr keine Ahnung davon hättet, was in den anderen Welten passiert und sich euer Horizont somit nie erweitern wird, wenn ihr es nicht mit eigenen Augen seht. Naja in dem Punkt geb ich ihm mal Recht, aber der Typ ist trotzdem unsympatisch. Ihr erinnert euch währenddessen an euer Training mit Terra. Ihr seht, wie er Ventus ausschimpft und dieser dann zur Heulsuse wird. Hm... jemand wird ausgeschimpft und mutiert dann zur Heulsuse... kommt euch das auch so bekannt vor?! Whatever, ihr müsst euch beeilen, sonst ist Terra bald weg. Ihr trefft ihn kurz bevor er das Land des Aufbruchs verlässt und wollt mit ihm reden, jedoch kommt ihr nicht so wirklich dazu. Als er davongereist ist, beschließt ihr kurzerhand ihm zu folgen. Also einmal beherzt aufs Schulterteil der Rüstung klopfen und schon steht auch ihr in eurer Rüstung da. Aqua läuft euch noch hinterher, aber ihr seid mit eurem Gleiter etwas fixer. Nach der Szene könnt ihr ab sofort einen Dimensions-Link zu Aqua und Terra herstellen. Außerdem erhaltet ihr einen Brief von Xehanort an Eraqus. Eine Erklärung zum D-Link folgt sofort und wenn ihr alles begriffen habt, dann befindet ihr euch auf der Weltkarte. Als erstes wird euch angezeigt, dass ihr nun das Kommandobrett Land des Aufbruchs spielen könnt. Aber zunächst schauen wir mal, wie die Weltkarte aussieht... Alle Welten, die ihr betreten könnt, werden farbig angezeigt. Die restlichen sind verdunkelt und somit gesperrt für euch. Das heißt also, dass eure erste Welt der Zwergenwald sein wird. Aber den behandeln wir in einem anderen Kapitel. Da ich Terras Geschichte chronologisch aufschreibe, jedoch Ventus nicht in derselben Reihenfolge die Welten besucht, benutzt bitte folgende Navigationsvorlage, um das nächste Kapitel von Ventus zu erreichen. Bis dann liebe Leute! See you! ^-^ Aquas Abenteuer Super, ihr habt euch für Aqua entschieden. :D Die Szene wechselt zum nächsten Tag und ihr erfahrt von Meister Eraqus, dass Meister Xehanort extra angereist ist, um euch bei eurer Prüfung zum Schlüsselschwertmeister zuzusehen. Auch Ventus konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seine besten Freunde zu beobachten. By the way: Meister Xehanort scheint ein Auge auf Ven geworfen zu haben. oO Der wird doch nicht...?! Als erstes sollt ihr Lichtkugeln ausschalten, die Meister Eraqus erscheinen lässt. Insgeheim versieht Meister Xehanort sie noch mit Dunkelheit, aber das macht die Prüfung auch nicht schwerer. Nutzt eure Kommandos, um die Dinger gemeinsam mit Ventus und Terra loszuwerden. Nach dem Kampf steigen eure maximalen HP um 1 und ihr erlernt euren ersten Kommandostil Ars Magica. Eine kurze Erklärung zu diesen Kommandostilen, liefert euch das Spiel direkt im Anschluss. Als nächstes sollt ihr euch mit Terra in einem Duell messen. Dies übernimmt die nachfolgende Szene, in der Terra die Dunkelheit in sich nicht kontrollieren kann und diese somit nach außen dringt. Durch diesen Fehler werdet letztendlich auch nur ihr zum Schlüsselschwertmeister ernannt. Ihr erhaltet somit Zugang zu Wissen, dass anderen verborgen bleibt. Was das wohl ist?! Aber zunächst seid ihr besorgt um Terra, da dieser sich enttäuscht fragt, woher die Dunkelheit gekommen ist. In der Zwischenzeit seht ihr, dass Meister Xehanort sich mit einem unbekannten Jungen über Ventus unterhält. Sobald ihr mit Meister Eraqus alleine seid, will der euch gerade das geheime Wissen verschaffen, dass euch zusteht, als plötzlich die Glocken läuten. Das bedeutet scheinbar nichts gutes und prompt kommt Terra zur Türe herein. Meister Eraqus teilt derweil mit, dass Yen Sid sich gemeldet hat. Dieser war früher einmal selbst Meister und informiert euch nun, dass die Prinzessinnen der Herzen in Gefahr sind. Außerdem gibt es Monster die als Unversierte bezeichnet werden und die Welten bedrohen. Weiterhin erfahrt ihr, dass Meister Xehanort verschwunden ist und ihr erhaltet die Aufgabe ihn zu finden. Bevor ihr geht und die anderen Welten bereist, erklärt Meister Eraqus euch noch, dass er fürchtet, dass Terras Dunkelheit tiefer in ihm steckt, als es gut für ihn ist. Es ist eure Aufgabe ihn zu Meister Eraqus zurückzubringen, sollte er diese Kräfte nicht kontrollieren können. Als ihr dann auch abreisen wollt, seht ihr, dass Ventus Terra folgt, obwohl er eigentlich nicht für diese Mission bestimmt war. Meister Eraqus erteilt euch den Befehl Ventus zurückzubringen. Hach, als Meister habt ihr allerhand an den Hacken. Erstmal hinterher! Ihr verlasst somit das Land des Aufbruchs und werdet drauf hingewiesen, dass ihr nun einen Dimensions-Link zu Ventus und Terra aufbauen könnt. Wieder erklärt euch das Spiel kurz, was es damit auf sich hat und anschließend wird auf der Weltkarte das Kommandobrett Land des Aufbruchs verfügbar. Als nächstes betretet ihr die Welt, die euch gezeigt wurde. Dies ist der Palast der Träume und somit beginnt euer richtiges Abenteuer. Nutzt jetzt bitte die folgende Navigationsvorlage, um bei Aqua zu bleiben, denn die Kapitelübersicht habe ich nach Terras Reihenfolge erstellt und da Aqua zufällig nicht dieselben Welten in derselben Reihenfolge besucht, solltet ihr jetzt nicht einfach zum nächsten Kapitel wandern. Aquas Geschichte geht in Kapitel 4, dem Palast der Träume weiter. Bis dann! ^^ ---- So, ich hoffe, dass euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr den Charakter ausgewählt habt, der euch am meisten gefällt. :D Das nächste Kapitel heißt zwar Kapitel 2, jedoch werden eure Charaktere die Welten in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge bereisen, daher solltet ihr diese Bezeichnung nicht zu ernst betrachten. Ich tue es eigentlich nur, um trotzdem eine gewisse Übersicht zu erhalten.